


Coffee Dates and Real Dates

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [42]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker!Castiel, Dean/Pie - Freeform, Exactly The Kind You'd Expect From Gabriel, Gabriel Has a Doll Collection, M/M, Pre-K Teacher!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam, a pre-K teacher, has been visiting Castiel's bakery before school every morning for weeks.  He and Castiel have been flirting, and it's pretty obvious to Sam that if one of them would just make a move, they'd be boyfriends.





	Coffee Dates and Real Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creation Challenge  
> Prompt: hot beverages and adoration  
> Partner: theydraggedmein
> 
> Written for SPN AU Bingo  
> Square: Early childhood teacher!Sam
> 
> Written for SPN Fluff Bingo  
> Square: Bakery AU

Working with small children was a calling. It was not for everyone, but Sam absolutely loved his life. He and his brother ran a pre-K class serving a local elementary school. When Dean had first mentioned his dream, Sam had scoffed. “Kids are the best? Name three kids you even know.”

Dean didn’t answer, but now, Sam saw that he’d meant it. Dean loved kids, and kids loved him right back. He was great with them. It wasn’t just a great way to meet hot chicks, it was something Dean was genuinely meant to do. Sam wasn’t quite the natural parent that Dean was, but he was the more natural teacher, and between the two of them the kids they looked after left the Winchesters prepared both socially and academically for kindergarten.

Kids showed up early, but Sam usually got up even earlier. There was a bakery the perfect distance to jog to, pick up breakfast, flirt with the baker a bit, and then jog home with enough time left to take a shower before the kids would start arriving – and if a kid showed up early for some reason, Dean was perfectly happy to deal with them as long as Sam brought him a pie.

When Sam made it through the door that day, Castiel gave him a sympathetic look. “Forgot to check outside and trusted your phone on the weather?”

“Yeah.” Sam shivered. He hadn’t brought a jacket, and while the temperature wasn’t too bad, the 30 mile an hour north wind was a killer. Sam shivered and moved as far away from the door and toward the ovens as he could go without going behind the counter. “Got anything that’ll warm me up in a hurry?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow and checked the time. Technically, he wasn’t open for another ten minutes, but he was always happy to make an exception for Sam. Especially on a day like today when, as he wasn’t open yet, he could respond the way he wanted. He came out from behind the counter and wrapped Sam up in a hug, holding him tight. “Or I can get you some coffee.”

Sam hugged Castiel back with a huge smile. “How about both? It’s always a great day when I get to start it off with a hug from you, but coffee I can take with me when I go back to face the kids so I’m not frozen again when I get there.”

“That sounds good. I have a new pie recipe I made. I don’t suppose you know anyone who’d be willing to test it for me?”

“Got enough for sixteen volunteers?”

“Sixteen? I thought you only had twelve kids. Add you and Dean…”

“It’s Dean. He counts as three all by himself.”

Castiel’s laughter vibrated against Sam’s chest in a very pleasant way. “Well, in that case, I think there may be just enough. I’ll get that packed up for you.” Castiel let go and pulled away from Sam. Before going to the back, he poured Sam a large coffee with caramel and vanilla, topped with cinnamon. “This should help keep you a little warmer, at least. Back in a minute.”

Sam sipped at the coffee. It was, as always, perfect. One of these days, he really should get around to asking Castiel out on an actual date. At least invite him over for dinner so that he could meet his primary pie tester and Dean could meet his pie dealer. These twenty-minute coffee and baked goods dates were nice, Sam wouldn’t trade them for anything, but he wanted more.

When Castiel came back out, he had a box with two pies and some cookies filling up the corners. “There’s a list of ingredients for both the pies and the cookies, so that you can check for allergens or other food restrictions, and of course the store’s card so you can call if there are questions. Or they’re so terrible you need to call me and tell me to burn the recipe. Or you just want to hear my voice.”

“Thanks. You’re the best friend I’ve ever made in this town, you know that, right?”

“Am I? You’re not just using me for the pie and muffins?” Castiel handed Sam a lemon poppyseed muffin. “And coffee, of course, the coffee is equally important, especially on a day like today.”

“I work with little kids. If it weren’t for the coffee, I don’t think I’d make it. Those kids have a ton of energy, and we don’t get to nap just because they are!” Sam bit into the muffin and closed his eyes to savor the taste. “The muffins just make living worthwhile. Man this is good.”

“Glad to know you still approve of the muffins.” Castiel checked everything while Sam finished off the muffin. Check complete, he went to the front door and flipped the sign to open the store. “I know you’re usually pretty tired after the kids go home, but my cousin Gabriel’s having a tea party this evening, and I was wondering if you might like to come. Knowing Gabriel, it will be completely ridiculous, but I would think you’d know how to behave at a tea party.”

Sam paused, coffee at his lips. “When you say tea party, do you mean there will be actual tea and guests, or are we talking pretend tea with the stuffed animals and dolls?”

“There will be real tea and food. I’ll be there and I’m not a stuffed animal. If you come, so will you. Everyone else will probably be a doll. Gabriel is a bit… eccentric. Hilarious, but odd.” Castiel glanced toward the door. “Also, the dolls are not exactly the porcelain or plush type…”

Sam took a minute, and then he spat coffee across the store. “Seriously?”

“Gabriel collects them. He doesn’t actually… partake… but he enjoys showing them off. He has a human girlfriend who thinks it’s amusing. Kali may or may not be there as well. I’ve yet to meet her, but we’ve spoken a great deal through text.”

“Okay, I think I have to see this. Is this a date?”

“I’d like it to be.”

“Great.” Sam couldn’t help the huge grin. “See you tonight, then.”


End file.
